Elemental Earth: A Dragon Ball Z AU
by Silverman123
Summary: In an alternate universe humans are all born with the power to control a particular element. Either Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Shadow, Light, or Chaos. The majority of mankind is way stronger than in the original anime/manga, and so are the Z fighters. How will this change the future? This story features OC's that come from an upcoming novel I'm writing called "The Chaos Stone".
1. Chapter 1: Peaceful Days are Over

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything relating to it. I simply own the countless OC's that will be appearing in this FanFiction. _

**Chapter 1:**

The serine fields of Gaia greeted the morning sun. Flowers of brilliant colors spread their pedals and shed their pollen in the gentle breeze. The skies were vacant of clouds, allowing the sun to show all of her magnificence. Nearby, a farmer was starting his daily routine on his humble little barn; throwing hay into piles. As he threw more hay onto his stack, the farmer stopped to take a break, wiping the sweat produced by his labor off of his sun-burned forehead. The man sat down with a resounding thud (as he was quite hefty), placed his hat over his face, and began to nap; snoring loudly as time passed.

After the span of a few minutes, the farmer was startled by something. He heard a loud whistling noise coming from the expansive sky above. He removed his hat from his head and tilted his bearded face to the blue sky. What he saw was indescribable at first, but the object became clearer and louder with time. He saw what could be described as a ball of fire trailed by a white streak, gracefully dancing through the sky towards the horizon. The farmer whispered under his breath,

"What in the world? Is that a shooting star? No… that can't be right."

He slowly stood up, scratching his frizzy brown hair as he did. He watched the great ball of flame disappear behind the spanning horizon, and in the distance an echoing, powerful blast could be seen, drowning out the blue sky with a yellow haze until it finally died down. After a few seconds, the earth shook around the distressed farmer as the force of the explosion reached him. He struggled to maintain his balance, but he managed. He retreated within his abode, located his family's sword and wielded the blade. He ran back outside and hopped onto his steed, releasing her from her stable. He wore a stern look on his face, concerned that someone attacked his land with some kind of powerful magic.

He galloped to the scene, leaping off of his horse as he arrived at the crater. In the center of the massive crater was a peculiar metal ball, lined with blots and what appeared to be a window. The farmer inched closer and closer to the edge of the crater with his sword at the ready. All of a sudden, white steam was released from the ball, making a distinct hissing noise. The window slowly opened like the hatch of a submarine, hissing louder as it did. Inside the ball a figure could be seen, silhouetted by a red haze. The figure stood out of the ball and slowly hovered into the air, not moving a muscle, until it settled down right in front of the farmer (who was now trembling).

The figure became clearer as the red haze settled. It was what appeared to be a man. He had absurdly long, spiky black hair. He wore very bizarre yellow armor with large shoulder pads, and black spandex underneath the whole suit. On his left ear was a device of some kind that wrapped around to his eye, ending in a small glass screen with various foreign-looking symbols displayed. The look on his face could only be described as disappointment, as he stared at nothing in particular, completely ignoring the terrified farmer. The man said under his breath to no one in particular,

"Kakarot, why have you failed? Why haven't you carried out your mission?"

The farmer shouted shakely at the stranger and got his attention,

"Hey! Get off of… my property!"

The man smiled coolly, reaching his hand to the device on his ear. He clicked a little button and it started to beep wildly. A new set of symbols appeared on the eyepiece, and the man got a slightly concerned face. He said,

"Power level of 134? That's actually not half bad, but still nothing compared to me."

He chuckled quietly to himself as he approached the poor farmer, who was taking a step back for every step the mystery man took, still holding his sword at the ready. The farmer suddenly became agitated with the man's arrogance, and took a battle stance. The man also got into his own stance, one that resembled some kind of martial arts. The long haired man broke the silence,

"This should be good."

The man seemed to disappear to the farmer, who looked around frantically trying to find the man. The farmer heard something behind him and slashed his sword, spinning around to slice his enemy. The other man reached out his hand casually and caught the farmer's sword in between his middle and index fingers. The farmer was shocked and furious at the same time, who did this guy think he was? The farmer concentrated on the ground beneath his enemy, and channeled his energy into it. the device on the man's ear blinked and beeped sporadically, prompting the man to look down at his feet. He said,

"A power reading of 200, from the ground? This thing must be busted…"

The farmer suddenly shouted,

"GRINDING ROCK ATTACK!"

The other man looked up at him with a confused look for a few seconds, before the earth began to crack beneath him. Two pillars of grey rock sprouted up and trapped the mystery man between them. Then the rock started to glow white, and the farmer jumped away from the man, claiming back his sword. The two pillars sparked with furious energy, building up until their breaking point. The mystery man's device continued to blink with new symbols as he read,

"260; 300; 350; 400; it's over 400 and still rising!"

The rocks reached their breaking point, and exploded with concentrated energy, focused on their location. A huge plume of smoke was blown around, hiding the aftermath of such a mighty blast. As the debris cleared however, the mystery man stood there unharmed. He began to laugh maniacally as he stated to the farmer,

"That's a neat trick! Great for holding someone down. Too bad it loses almost all of its power when it blows! Now check out a real move!"

The farmer trembled uncontrollably with fear as he thought to himself,

"_How… did… he stand up to that attack? He'd have to be really strong to brush that off like it was nothing!_"

The mystery man's hand began to glow with a yellow energy, something that seemed completely unnatural to the farmer who appeared to rely on elemental based attacks. The man spoke,

"Now before you die, allow me to introduce myself so that you may know your opponent. My name is Raditz, a saiyan warrior; come to claim this little planet of yours. Now die!"

Raditz fired a yellow beam of pure energy that consumed the farmer, and when it disappeared, nothing was left of the farmer. Raditz smiled menacingly before clicking his little device again, saying,

"Hmm let's see… my scouter says that there is a particularly high power level in that direction, 20,000 units away from here."

Raditz jumped up high in the air and hovered for awhile, waiting for his "scouter" to pinpoint the location of his new target. He blasted off flying towards his goal saying,

"I'm coming for you, Kakarot!"

Power levels:

Farmer: 134

Farmer's grinding rock attack: 433

Raditz: 1,321

_Q&A will go here for future chapters._

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Remember to ask plenty of questions!_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Goku The Savior of Earth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything relating to it. I simply own the countless OC's that will be appearing in this FanFiction. _

_After this chapter, this story will be updated at least once every week._

**Chapter 2:**

A man walked through the forest, garbed in an orange gi. His black, spiked hair seemed to defy the fundamental laws of gravity. His onyx eyes shifted from tree to tree as he kept a joyful grin on his face the whole time.

This man was named Son Goku, the savior of the Earth and the man who defeated the evil Demon King Piccolo. Ever since he was a child he was always deemed somewhat odd. He was found in the forest as a baby by an old martial artist named Gohan, and the first thing Gohan noticed about Goku was his tail; a thin, brown monkey-like tail. Of course, Goku's tail had been removed when he was older, so he no longer had it. There was another thing though- Goku didn't seem to have any control over an element, unlike the rest of mankind who were all born with such a thing. Instead he had to channel his skill and power through the use of his inner Ki. When Gohan passed away, Goku went on many adventures with the young scientist, Bulma, in search of the seven mystical dragon balls; which had the power to grant any one wish. In his travels he met many friends and fought many enemies. He grew to be the strongest fighter on Earth, or so he thought.

Goku continued to stroll around until he found what he was looking for. A mighty oak tree stood in his path, looking about fifty feet tall and a few feet around. Goku's cheerful grin grew as he got into a striking stance in front of the oak, pulling his right arm back in preparation. His right hand instantly slammed into the sturdy trunk, sending tremors all around the forest alerting birds and other animals. Cracks ran all around the tree trunk where Goku had punched, and after awhile the tree began to buckle over, creating the distinct sound of falling timber.

A few hours later Goku walked out of the forest into a clearing, dragging the whole tree behind him unhindered. He dropped the tree in front of an old, small shack that was built near a quiet little house. It seemed the house was stirred by the noise created by the tree, and the roundish front door opened with a creaking sound. In the doorway stood Goku's wife, ChiChi. She had her black hair in a bun and wore a dark purple gown with a golden trim. In her arms she held Goku's four year old son, Son Gohan. Goku had named his kid after his childhood caretaker and teacher. ChiChi spoke warmly to Goku,

"Welcome home Goku! You're just in time for lunch. How was your outing?"

Goku perked up. If there was one thing that he loved other than his family, it was food. He snapped out of his trance as he spoke,

"Oh, it was great ChiChi! And look," he gestured towards the tree, "we've got enough wood to last us for awhile!"

ChiChi smiled in acknowledgement as she changed the subject and said,

"Gohan's all ready to go with you to Muten Roshi's place. It must be so exciting to get to see all of your old friends!"

Goku looked dazed for a second until he began rubbing the back of his head. He laughed innocently as he said,

"Oh, that is today? I almost forgot."

ChiChi rolled her eyes and walked back into the house; Goku closely followed.

After lunch, Goku stood outside with little Gohan in his hands, waving goodbye to ChiChi. A small yellow cloud sped down from the clear skies and halted itself quite comically before Goku. The cloud's name was The Flying Nimbus, and it was one of Goku's companions during his journeys. Goku hopped up and sat on the cloud crossed legged, holding Gohan tight. Off they flew on Nimbus, off to Master Roshi's.

Meanwhile Raditz soared through the air, checking his scouter to home in on his target. He found himself in a barren wasteland full of absurd rocky formations.

A figure stood on top of a large mountain in the wasteland. He had messy black hair, green eyes, and wore extremely regal red and black armor. His black cape flapped in the wind, embracing his silhouette. Something startled him, enticing him to turn around to face the sky. He felt a great power approaching him rapidly, something that didn't bode well around those parts. His face was full of frustration and confusion as his eyes twitched in fear. The entity approaching... was more powerful than _he _was.

Raditz's figure formed in the sky as he got closer, and he quickly closed in on the man. Raditz settled down a few feet away from him. Raditz observed the man for a moment before saying,

"Humph, you're not Kakarot. You're just another Earthling. Happen to know where I can find him?"

The man thought to himself,

"_He doesn't know who __**I **__am? What is he, some sort of idiot?_

Then he yelled at Raditz,

"I don't know who you are or who you're looking for, but how dare you speak to me in that manner! Do you not know when you are in the presence of Lord Jason?"

Raditz shook his head in a mocking way before stating,

"I don't care."

Raditz reached up and clicked his scouter. The little device beeped for awhile until it produced an array of symbols on its screen. Raditz read out loud in a nervous voice,

"Power level of… 1,045? What's going on? The data said this planet's full of weaklings," He quickly regained his confidence and yelled back to Jason, "Impressive power, but your still no match for me!"

Jason was real mad, nobody talked to him like that, nobody! Little black sparks of energy formed in his hands as he prepared to attack. Raditz was too busy gloating to realize what was happening. Jason thrusted his hands towards Raditz, shouting,

"Taste my power, the power of Chaos!"

Pitch black bolts of lightning shot out both of Jason's open palms, jutting outwards at a now surprised Raditz. Raditz crossed his arms in an "X" shape in an attempt to block the incoming strike. All of the black bolts contorted their way over and all converged on Raditz, blasting the area with a barrage of energy that threw up a massive dust cloud. Jason breathed heavily as he smirked to himself, remaining in his attack pose. When the dust settled however, to Jason's horror, Raditz still remained relatively unharmed with nothing more than a few scratches. Jason shook where he stood, saying,

"I-I put everything I had into that attack…"

Raditz seemed very aggravated. He bared his teeth and growled like a rabid animal as he said,

"Now you've done it… Now you will know the wrath of the great Raditz!"

Raditz prepared to strike and Jason moved to defend, but the exchange never happened. Raditz's scouter lit up, beeping while it showed new symbols on its screen. Raditz read,

"Another above average power level, it has to be Kakarot! Consider yourself lucky, Jason, I have more important things to do than to kill you."

Raditz lept into the air, pinpointing his new target's location and flying off towards it at record speeds. Jason was left there completely speechless, he would have _died_, and death was something that Jason feared the most.

Power levels:

Raditz: 1,321

Goku (With weighted clothing): 400

Jason: 1,045

Jason (Angry Chaos Lightning): 1,100

Jason (Exhausted): 400

_Q: How did the powers affect the original manga? Is there any major branching from the source material of the manga?_

_A: All human characters (and some non human) will gain elemental powers, thus keeping them relevant throughout the story (hopefully). I plan on sticking to the main events of DBZ while adding my own little (or big) twists to them. A few more villains will be added, and quite a number of new Z fighters will appear as well. I can't say any more to avoid spoilers._

_Q: Will you be explaining the context of the story? I mean, explaining the DBZ universe, in the story... I mean, it's a fairly old anime, many people may need a refresher._

_A: Of course! I will undoubtedly tell the backstory of DBZ and Goku, once again with my own little twist though. I can't just blurt it out in some kind of expositional onslaught, right? (*cough* what I just did this chapter *cough*) More of the lore will be revealed as the story progresses. Right now I'm just laying out the setting._

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Remember to ask plenty of questions!_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything relating to it. I simply own the countless OC's that will be appearing in this FanFiction. _

**Chapter 3:**

Raditz soared through the air towards his new destination. The place he was headed was not too far from where Jason was. In fact, it was only a few dozen miles away. Now he was only seconds away. He checked his scouter for confirmation before making his approach, and it gave him the "A OK". Raditz landed about ten feet away from a peculiar man. He had green skin, antenna, and pointed ears; not to mention a bad attitude. On his head he wore a white turban and he was garbed in a purple Gi, accompanying a large, white cape. The green man immediately spoke up in a deep and demanding tone,

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Raditz replied,

"That is none of your concern green man."

The other man gritted his teeth as he spoke,

"It's Piccolo to you! Now, what are you doing here?"

Raditz said,

"I'm looking for someone called Kakarot… do you know him?"

Piccolo told Raditz,

"Never heard of him in my life! Now get lost!"

Raditz chuckled a bit while he clicked his scouter. New little numbers appeared on its screen as Raditz read,

"Power level of 390? How pathetic! Then again… this planet's inhabitants do seem to be far more powerful than reported. I'm starting to wonder if Kakarot's even alive."

Piccolo interrupted him,

"Quit talking to yourself and get out of here, before you get me mad!"

Raditz simply smiled for a few seconds before phasing out of Piccolo's vision. A split second later Piccolo was slammed in the back by Raditz's elbow, making him fall flat on his face, unable to move for the moment. Raditz's scouter lit up once more as he read,

"Another high power level, a few thousand units in that direction… I will find you Kakarot!"

Raditz immediately flew off into the new direction.

Meanwhile Goku and Gohan, mounted on The Flying Nimbus, arrived at a small sandy island with a little shack-like house marking its center. Goku lept off Nimbus with Gohan in his arms, landing softly on the white sand below. The door of the house swung open in response, and out came some of Goku's good friends. There was a short, bald monk named Krillin (Goku's very best friend); there was an old, bearded man that wore a turtle shell on his back named Muten Roshi (Goku's old master); there was a beautiful blue-haired young woman named Bulma, and finally there was a pig-man named Oolong. Krillin spoke first in a cheerful and greeting tone,

"Hey Goku! Long time no see, hu?"

Bulma, noticing Gohan, said,

"Hey Goku, who's that kid? Are you babysitting or something?"

Goku seemed a little confused for a moment before smiling and saying,

"Oh, this is Gohan! He's my son," Goku put the little boy on the floor while he placed a hat on the child's head, continuing, "Say 'hi' Gohan."

Everyone at once questioned,

"Your son!?"

Gohan said as he bowed in a shy manner,

"H-hello."

Bulma asked Gohan as she walked up to him,

"So how old are you little guy?"

Gohan seemed to think for awhile, counting on his fingers. He held up four and spoke,

"I-I'm four Mis."

Bulma then questioned,

"So, what's your Element little guy?"

Gohan answered,

"Fire, Mis."

Bulma smiled as she told him,

"Fire, huh? Just like me! So I guess Goku's whole 'I don't have an Element' thing isn't genetic."

Goku spoke,

"Nope, but guess what is. This little guy's got a tail!"

As if on cue, Gohan's little brown tail came into view from behind him. Everyone's response to this was,

"A tail!?"

Bulma and Roshi ran up to Goku and started whispering things to Goku about if Gohan had ever seen a full moon, or if there was anything weird about him. Goku simply replied,

"I don't know what you guys are on about. We go to bed pretty early anyways."

Bulma and Roshi both sighed in relief. Krillin spoke up,

"So, when's the little guy gonna start trainin'?"

Goku said,

"Well ChiChi doesn't really want him to. She wants Gohan to become a scholar or something like that, so he's always studying… Not enough time to train really. But I'm proud of him, he's a smart little boy!"

After a few minutes of greetings and catch-ups, everyone was just having a really good time… Until Goku noticed something,

"Woh! What is that power!?" He looked to the bright, blue sky, "It's coming from over there!"

Krillin said,

"Are you sure, Goku? I don't see anything."

The others agreed. Goku remained locked on to the sky and seemed to wait for something to come over the expansive horizon. In time, something did… Raditz soared towards the island and landed hard onto the beach, throwing up a cloud of sand. Everyone was stunned and lacked words, except for Raditz, who simply looked at Goku and said,

"Hello, Kakarot."

Power levels:

Raditz: 1,321

Goku (With weighted clothing): 400

Gohan (Calm): 20

Piccolo (With weights): 390

Master Roshi: 250

Krillin: 360

Bulma (Calm): 90

_Q: Will there be any romance? And if so, will the be canon? Not that I don't like non-canon pairings, I am just curious._

_A: Simply put, all pairings between canon characters will remain canon. Anything else… well I really haven't thought of it much._

_Q: Gohan's got an Element right? Considering he is both human and not at the same time._

_A: Your question was conveniently answered by this chapter my friend! Gohan's Element is Fire, but something special about him will be revealed later on._

_Q: Will among the new Z Fighters be like Nam or Roshi?_

_A: As far as someone like Nam is concerned, I'm not too sure, but you can be sure that most of the main human characters that became useless after Dragon Ball will most likely become Z fighters._

_Q: Is Jason a villain then? One of the OC villains?_

_A: Yes and no. That is all I'm allowed to say. _

_Q: Any plans to include a few Sagas based on movie villains?_

_A: Actually, I haven't thought of that, and now that you mention it I might! It'll be tough though, trying to fit the movie villians in to go along with all of the major villains._

_This was a bit of a filler chapter, but it was necessary to set up for the next one. Alright! Next chapter will start off all of the action you've been waiting for!_

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Remember to ask plenty of questions!_


End file.
